


Differences Aside, I Love You.

by MiraculousStitches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cussing, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStitches/pseuds/MiraculousStitches
Summary: Another story I'll be making short chapters of, will switch between characters using first person. This revolves around high schoolers, both a transgender man & woman (without hormone therapy or surgeries yet) exploring a relationship together.





	

She was beautiful.   
She had long, rich silky hair the color of ebony that went to her knees in length.  
She had the body of a goddess, with the right curves, the right flexibility.  
She had cat-like eyes in shape, a beautiful almond form with black eyes like morning coffee.  
Her lips were slender & succulent looking.  
She had a dick- & an Adam's apple. 

Markas Shima was in the same grade as me. We've grown to be good friends since middle school, & from there on we found ourselves. She goes by Marceline, & I go by Jak. We have the bodies we wished we could swap but, you know how life can be. Especially in this high school dump.

Welcome to Baltimore High! Where our teachers are boring prunes, our football team is full of jocks (C'mon our mascot is a bull for Christ's sake, can it get any more stereotypical than that??), our principal is an edge-lord, & our cafeteria food may contain radioactive chemicals!

.....No in all seriousness the food's not half bad. Sarcasm folks. 

My real name is Jacqueline McShaw. I know right? Yuck. I used to look like your average everyday girl. The heels, skirts, dresses, makeup, long hair. The whole bit really- thanks to my uncle & aunt. After middle school Markas & I both learned how to step up & say no to shit so- here we are today. I gave myself a once over in the bathroom mirror; short blond hair, button down shirt with a tie, & black jeans. Complete with a snapback & some converse, today was a fashionable day. I washed my hands & dried them, soon exiting the restroom altogether. 

Senior year sure came fast & out of the blue for us both. It's been a hard struggle these past 4 years but every second was worth it. The best part of the day was spending the time with Marceline, she's really grown on me. Thinking about her, I had slugged my backpack over my shoulder & trudged up the cursed steps to my first class-  
Screw math. Who even likes math? Why did Satan add letters into the damn numbers, that's just twisted. Regardless of my mental complaining, it was there nevertheless for us to work on. 

In boredom my pencil end tapped the paper on my desk, green eyes traveling to peek at the clock. 'Hurry up, I wanna be outta here. Everyone's a zombie in this class- wait is he dead?'  
My attention focused on one student slouched over his desk not moving an inch. I held my breath for awhile before it released in a sigh, the guy was just...Sleeping. 'Must have some balls not to be scared of the teacher catching him. Who was that guy anyways? He looks so emo-'

I had a heartattack.  
The goddamn bell rang while I was talking to myself, making me budge in my seat hard enough to make that annoying SCRREE noise you can't stand from shitty end knobs at the desk & chair legs. Needless to say I packed my things quickly & headed out after several pairs of eyes landed on me in confusion. Well, guess who's got to finish their math homework (-choke-) at home?  
Yaaaay..

The day had unfurled rather well from then on. Things ran much more smoothly, I could talk to myself without more jump scares, & it was lunch by the time I'd stop to actually look at the clock. You bet your sweet ass I beelined it to the cafeteria. Lunch was the best part of school, other than getting out at the end of the day. I avoid a lot of people besides the nerds & geeks. Maybe some of the hipsters too. But majority? Hell no. Today's meal seemed to consist of corn dogs, jello, corn, &...Mashed potatoes? Who knows. I snatched the last 2 strawberry milk cartons left & paid for the extra, soon heading to our usual table. The one way in the back, nearly separated from the rest of the rows in the huge room. Marceline was waiting there for me already eating her packed lunch, a bento box if I remember right. I removed my hat & settled it on her head to spite her, ruffling my own blond locks of hair as I sat with a grin. "Good afternoon, Princess~"  
"God, why do you do this-" She scoffed & removed the hat to fix her hair a second, chuckling. "Today is sushi, you want a bite? Or would you prefer your snails~?"  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." 

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. It was a normal thing to do, rag on each other for our mixed nationalities. We were both half Caucasian, though she was half Japanese, & I half French. "How's your day so far?" She spoke up. Her voice sounded feminine & yet, so soft & innocent. Cute.

"Well I'm at the best part of it so, it's getting better." I took a bite of my corndog, chewing thoughtfully. "How's yours so far?" Her eyes trailed up to meet mine in surprise, chopstick ends between her pink lips. "Hm? Ah-" Her pale skin went a soft pink, raising a handkerchief to her mouth in politeness. She swallowed before speaking again. "It's okay. I'll admit, I feel better seeing you. This lunch hour is a relaxing time away from all of....That." Her hand motioned out to everyone behind me, then right at me. "You're a stress reliever, big time. I love spending time with my BFF!"  
Ah.

"Heh~ Me too. You know, that dance is coming up. Some formal dance or something."  
"Homecoming!"  
"Aha, yeah, that. So, I was thinking, why don't we show up like the oddballs we are? Me in a snazzy suit, you in a stripper dress?"  
"Jak!" I deserved the swat to my arm for that, but I was too busy laughing.  
"Kidding! Kidding. A nice ball gown maybe? You'd look amazing in anything really. You're like a model, it's not fair."

Marceline paused from sipping at her drink, taking a moment to think. ".....What about dates?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "What about them? My ex will be riding my ass about taking her, ugh. I can see it now." My taste in women haven't been...The best. Snarky, smartasses after they showed their true colors. Couple cheaters. One ended up a druggie. Marceline pouted at the thought & arched a brow. "If she tries anything I'll show her my hidden kungfu."  
"You know kungfu?" I gave her a suspicious glance, poking at the odd mashed potatoes. "Not really. Flying purses & heels work enough?"  
"Yes. Yes they do."

"Why don't we go together then?"  
"Huh? No- no way Marceline. We've gone to small dances but, don't you want to go with a crush or something...? I know you like that one musical guy in art. Gavin or something right?"  
"Meah." Her shoulders shrugged. She really did look good today- she wore a black blouse & white jeggings with black & silver pumps, having large hoops in. I was serious when I said she could be a model, biologically a man or not. 

"Well there's like 2 months before it so, there's way more than enough time to figure everything out." A hum of agreement left her, though I noticed she was staring at me after I had the itch to look up. Was she okay? I waved my hand in front of her, quirking a brow. "Earth to Marceline....? You okay there?"  
"I'm perfectly fine stop waving your hand around you look silly." She took my hand & forced it to go on the table, simply holding it so I couldn't use it again. "Bleah, you were the one spacing out weirdo. What, were you undressing me with your eyes~?"

"Maybe." She shut her eyes as she took another bite of her food. I was speechless for a second before softly mumbling, "Pervert", & took a chomp of my corndog to avoid talking again. She simply snickered & finished up her meal, leaving me in a state of confusion. She was sending so many mixed signals. One second it's like she was hinting at being together, then a day later gushed over how much she liked the Gavin kid or some other guy she thought was cute. Who am I to judge though? Constant flirting & joking. 

After a bit of joking however, I took the conversation seriously, tilting my head. "Why don't you come over tonight & we can study together? Hell, may as well spend the night & we can talk about the dance a bit more. Just once I'd love to make some awesome dance & we could totally steal the dancefloor." Her eyes widened slightly hearing the last part, humming a moment before laughing softly. "What, doing the sprinkler? Or the running man?"  
"Hey- those are both great easy dances for beginners. But, no, actual awesome dances, not that white-boy shit." I laughed myself & grinned, hearing the bell ring. "So, is it a deal?" I finished up the jello I had on my tray, watching her for any sudden reactions. "Alright fine, you know I gotta tell my mom first." She smiled as she cleaned up her own mess, glancing around as other students dreaded moving to their next class.

"Awesome. I'll see you at the bus stop then." I called out, having settled my tray on the liners after dumping my leftovers off. Screw those potato spuds, they were probably half radiation poisoning & rubber.   
Joking, joking.


End file.
